


Our Personal Toast To New Year’s Eve

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Smut, Vughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: New Year’s Eve: the time for looking back and celebrating the good and the bad moments over the last twelve months. So much had happened, and all anyone wanted to do was move into the new year with hope and large dreams, do something different for a change. Lord knows Riverdale had been through a lot within the last couple of months.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge & Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge x Jughead Jones - Relationship, Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Our Personal Toast To New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).



> I got embarrassed because there’s smut in this so I didn’t post this on New Year’s Eve. So, because there’s Jeronica New Year’s Week starting tomorrow, I decided I’d post this before because it’s now or never!

New Year’s Eve: the time for looking back and celebrating the good and the bad moments over the last twelve months. So much had happened, and all anyone wanted to do was move into the new year with hope and large dreams, do something different for a change. Lord knows Riverdale had been through a lot within the last couple of months.

Veronica Lodge decided to host a New Year’s Eve party at La Bonne Nuit with the help of Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl decorated the speakeasy with banners and tablecloths and glitter strewn about the tables and the linoleum floor: as the large countdown clock displayed on the wall behind the stage slowly ticked towards midnight, the patrons would be able to make even more of a fun mess when the time came with poppers and confetti cannons. There was about an hour and a half until midnight, and Riverdale would be welcomed into the next year, so currently all of the customers simply mingled and drank to their heart’s content and enjoyed the music blasting from the speakers situated about the speakeasy.

“You guys, we have an hour and a half until we slide into yet another incredible year!” Betty Cooper exclaimed, arms slithering around Archie’s shoulders to place a quick kiss on his cheek, then resting her head against his. “Everything has changed so much this year, I wonder what’ll be in store for next year.”

“Aw, B,” Veronica cooed, puffing out her bottom lip. She gently grabbed a hold of her glass and raised it in the middle of the table. “To the new year, where we are sending good thoughts and good vibes and hoping it’ll be a great one.”

Betty, Archie, Jughead, Kevin, Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Reggie mirrored her, clinking their glasses of preferred alcohol together as a toast. “To the new year!”

Downing their drinks, the group of friends began to break off to do their own things. Kevin left with Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Reggie towards the bar, and Cheryl and Toni branched off to go and dance. So, that left Betty, Archie, Jughead, and Veronica on the circle of velvet couches.

“So, Arch, are you and Betty going to disappear from the party again?” Jughead teased with raised eyebrows, wiggling them as the couple’s faces reddened with embarrassment. A couple of weeks ago, Reggie invited the group to his party because his father, Marty Mantle, was gone. After awhile, Jughead nor Veronica could find either of their friends, so they decided to look in all of the rooms and happened to walk in on them having sex. It was an… interesting and awkward few days after that. “I mean, there’s not really many places to disappear to, but if you want to risk it you could go try your luck in the bathrooms.”

“Seriously, Jug?” Betty sighed, glaring daggers at the boy. While Archie was totally cool with it, finding the humor in what happened, Betty was completely the opposite. Jughead wrote it off as her clinging onto her “innocent, sweet girl” facade that had broken long ago when he moved into their house when his father married her mother and happened to hear her masturbating at two in the morning… he’s been too afraid to tell her because if she acted this way over sex, how would she react over something so personal and alone? Besides, that was way more awkward than this.

“Oh, c’mon, Betts, it’s just a joke,” Jughead rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his knees as he prepared himself to stand up. “Well, this party scene isn’t really for me, so i’m going to go upstairs—”

“Wait, Jughead,” Veronica wrapped her hand over his thigh to stop him, breath catching in her throat as she realized where exactly it had landed. Her fingertips were about two inches away from his dick, and the buzzing feeling that she had been feeling all night rippled over her skin again. She knew it wasn’t from her white wine. However, the horny scratch that clawed at her stomach was begging to be let out for the past few days, and she wasn’t entirely sure why. But her hand being on his body set her on fire. “I have this personal bottle of wine that I bought just for this, would you mind helping me get it?”

They met one another’s eyes, the similar lust and need swirling around in the dark shades of their irises, and with the swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip, Jughead nodded and swallowed harshly. Veronica smiled gratefully, sending Betty and Archie a small, quick wave as they soon departed from the couches, leaving them to their curious thoughts.

Veronica lead Jughead through the crowd, arm looped through his, nerves screaming to be touched. As the pair passed by the bar, Jughead nodded in acknowledgement at his other four friends before grabbing two clean, empty glasses. He wasn’t entirely sure if she was being completely honest about having a bottle of wine for New Years Eve, but even if it was a lie at least anyone watching wouldn’t become suspicious. They were merely two friends going off to share a drink. Totally not to relieve their itches. _Totally_.

Opening up her office door, she waited for Jughead to slide past the threshold before she closed and locked it behind him. “I actually do have some wine, but I was thinking we wait a little bit on that.” Trapping her bottom lip with her teeth, Veronica raised her left eyebrow seductively, invitingly, daring him to make the first move.

Jughead’s pink lips uplifted into an excited smirk, tongue darting out to, once again, wet his lips as he placed the champagne glasses down on the desk. Or, at least, he almost did until he thought about it more and instead set them on the ground by the wall. “Just in case… wouldn’t want to shatter any of your precious glasses. Then, i’d have to pay you back.”

“Well, I’d figure out a way for you to pay me back,” Veronica puckered her lips, feigning innocent as she slipped her black, lacey underwear down her legs. Rushing towards the boy and closing the distance between them, she wrapped her fingers around the top of his jeans, tugging his hips towards hers.

He laughed under his breath, knowing exactly what she wanted because he was craving the exact same thing. Grabbing onto her hips, he picked her up and placed her gently on the edge of her desk while he fumbled with his belt. Veronica once again pulled him towards her, taking control of the situation because she was growing impatient and she wanted him _now_.

While her hands messed with his belt, Jughead’s mouth eagerly connected with the hot skin of her neck, licking and nipping at the pulse point under her jaw, trailing light, teasing kisses down her skin. He heard the clinking of his belt buckle coming undone, and then his jeans falling to the floor. And then her warm hands jerking his boxers down with it. Jughead leaned back as he felt her push away from him, although it was only to open up a drawer where she brought out a condom.

“At least you know my size. You know, considering we’ve done this dozens of times,” Jughead murmured, taking the wrapper from her grip. “Remember all those times you snuck into my room and we’d have to be as quiet as possible?”

Veronica shimmied off her dress and let it crumple to the floor beside Jughead’s discarded belt, pants, and boxers while Jughead rolled the condom over his cock. “Quiet, thanks to me. You’d never shut up if it weren’t for me stuffing my panties into your mouth.”

“That was for an emergency, Ronnie,” Jughead murmured, helping her back up onto the desk. He admired her body; the curves of her hips, her ass on the slick, furnished wood, her breasts displayed out for him to touch. If she allowed him, that is. “Now, do you want to remember all of our sexcapades over the year or do you want to have one more before the new year?”

Veronica sneered at him, grabbing his cock and pressing it up to her entrance. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jughead smirked, and obliged her wishes. He slowly pushed himself into her, making sure she could get used to him before he began to quicken his pace. Bringing his hands up underneath her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist to push him deeper inside of her. She whimpered, dropping her neck to the side while Jughead brought his lips to her collar bone, licking and sucking at the tender skin.

Veronica’s fingers slithered up her own body, leaving a trail until she began to twist and pinch at her erected pink nipples. She moaned, throwing her head back as she felt her desk shake underneath her, Jughead pumping in and out of her and his hot mouth kissing everywhere he could. He wanted to leave no spot untouched, because making love to her had become his new obsession ever since they first had sex.

“Fuck, Jughead!” Veronica gasped, the bliss beginning to gather at the bottom of her toes, warning her of what was to come. “Jug…” It was too late, her body writhed on top of his, and she had to bite down on her lip to keep quiet. Sure, the music was loud outside, but on the off chance that someone would be able to hear them, they had to stay as quiet as possible.

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut, pulling himself out of her just before he came, too. Veronica raked her hair back and laughed gently, “that was…”

“Absolutely, mind-blowingly hot, but definitely not the end,” Jughead finished for her. She turned her head, confused. “Go sit down on your chair… think of it as a New Year’s Eve gift.”

Veronica nodded slowly, piecing together his plan as she sat down on her work chair and spread her legs, resting her thighs on the arms of the chair. Jughead dropped to his knees and covered her core with his mouth, feeling it pulse on his tongue. He loved how wet she felt, all for him. All because of him. She once again played with her nipples, closed her eyes, and threw her head back as he worked his tongue.

Tongue darting in and out, fingers teasing the insides of her thighs, plus the pressure of her fingers twisting her own nipples? Veronica could feel her orgasm building once more, rising with a deep moan. “Ugh, Jughead…” One hand moved to wind through his dark, wavy hair, tightening into a fist as she forced his face, his tongue, farther into her. He sucked on her folds, eyes boring into hers as he studied her. Took note of the way she bit down on her lip, how she held her breast in one hand and twiddled a pink nub, the way sweat glistened over her chest, and the way her feet curled into his back as she was nearing yet another orgasm.

Jughead hummed softly, feeling her release into his mouth, body shaking underneath his hands, voice quivering as she attempted to remain quiet, fingers gripping whatever she could as she rode it out. He licked his lips of her and stood up with a pleased grin. “Happy new year to us, huh?”

Veronica nodded sluggishly, panting. “Bottom left drawer… the wine is there.”

Bending down to grab the bottle, Jughead yelped as a small hand slapped his ass. “Hey!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You’re just so sexy,” Veronica wiggled her eyebrows. “Grab our glasses, and we’ll have ourselves a personal toast?”

“Does that mean we don’t have to go back out?” Jughead questioned thoughtfully. “I’m so done trying to be extroverted. I just want to relax and let the day change.”

“We can hide out in here, but maybe after we can go back to my place and go for round two? I bought these toys I wanted to try,” Veronica sang.

Jughead simply chuckled, “as long as I get to spank you… that’ll be my happy new year.”


End file.
